mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Land Before Yoshi (Chapter 3)
Chapter 3 is the third chapter of The Land Before Yoshi written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Adventuring". Plot (Back at the Mysterious Beyond, Red Claw, Screech and Thud arrives back at the place to look for other dinosaurs to feast on. Ozzy and Strut sneaked into the rocks.) *Ozzy: So Strut, what is the plan? *Strut: Eat them up? *Ozzy: No. I will kill them in their feast. In my revenge, a sharptooth will be dead. And then these three dinosaur hopper twins will get revenge! *Strut: Who these flappy hoppers are? *Ozzy: They're green, blue and pink. Ugh, i hate pink. But in the mean time, i will stop them for one. And the Great Valley will be ours. *Strut: The Great Valley, yeah. That's be the taste of ours. *Ozzy: Good. There's a lot of eggs to steal. (Back at the Great Valley, Yoshi, Birdo, Boshi, Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Ducky, Petrie, Chomper and Ruby are walking on their way out for the trip) *Boshi: Are you sure this is a field trip? *Littlefoot: Yes. We're gonna go adventuring. *Cera: Adventuring? Again? *Petrie: Me like to go adventuring. *Ducky: Yes we are going adventuring. We are, we are. *Chomper: What should we do on the adventure? *Birdo: I want to go look out for the shore. *Boshi: We need to find our island somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom. *Yoshi: There is no Mushroom Kingdom in this world. We're lost. *Boshi: Lost? Why? *Birdo: We're stuck in here. I hope our friends and the other Yoshis can help us get out of this dimension. *Yoshi: But we just got here a minute ago. *Cera: No side bars Yoshis. *Yoshi: Sorry. *Boshi: It happen all the time. *Ruby: Do you think we should go to the forest? *Yoshi: Oh yeah, the first part of a adventure. And then, the herd. *Littlefoot: The herd? Oh yeah, my father lead the herd. *Yoshi: Your father lead a herd of Apatosaurus? *Littlefoot: Longnecks. *Birdo: Longnecks? *Boshi: My neck isn't that long. *Petrie: I'm a flyer. *Ducky: I'm a swimmier and Spike is a Spiketail. *Cera: I'm a threehorn. *Chomper: I'm a sharptooth. *Ruby: And i'm a fast runner. *Boshi: You're a fast runner? Cool, i am a fast one. I can go all the way to the whole planet itself. *Littlefoot: You're a fast runner too? *Yoshi: He's just a Yoshi. *Boshi: Ugh. *Birdo: Don't worry Boshi, you're faster than a airplane. You can go supersonic speed all over the world. *Boshi: Yeah. The Yoshis back home call me the fastest Yoshi alive. *Chomper: Whoa, that's so cool. *Boshi: Feeling a little cool, huh? *Chomper: Yeah. *Boshi: Perfect. *Yoshi: We're leaving. *Birdo: It's about time you guys. *Littlefoot: Oh yeah. *Petrie: Me am ready to go adventuring. *Yoshi: Alright. *singing* We're gonna go adventuring. *Birdo: Adventuring? *Boshi: Adventuring? *Little: We're gonna go adventuring and who knows what we'll find *Petrie: We're gonna see the great beyond. *Ruby: Across the lake. *Chomper: Beyond the pond *Ducky: We're going to see the great beyond. *Cera: I'd rather stay behind. *Chomper: Will there be ugly, buggy things and ickely, ticklely, prickely legs? *Ducky: A front that bites and back that stings? *Littlefoot: You never know. *Birdo: Will there be things with Creepy wigglers? *Boshi: Up above and underneath? *Ruby: I'll bet it's so. *Cera: Then please don't go. *Yoshi: We're gonna climb the mountain tall where fires burn and rocks can fall *Birdo: And scary things can creep and crawl with one big goog-ly eye *Ducky: Aah! Stop! (The one-eyed green snake monster disappears) *Petrie: He's going to reach the highest high when even flyers never fly *Littlefoot: Maybe we will touch the sky. *Cera: Well, I won't say goodbye. *Ducky: Will we cross the big, ocean? *Boshi: Where it hot, or even hotter? *Ruby: Bet we're gonna meet a lotta dinosaurs there. *Boshi: Yeah. *Chomper: Will there be yummy things to eat? *Ruby: Will there be things that ouch your feet? *Birdo: Will we be brave? *Cera: Will we be scared? *Yoshi: No! *Boshi: We're gonna go adventuring. *Kids: Adventuring, adventuring. *Yoshi: And when we go adventuring, There'll be so much to do *Others: But we're gonna go adventuring, adventuring, there's just one thing Ya know what you are going to have to do? You're going to have to take us all with you! *Birdo: Oh, yes, yes, yes! Please! *Cera: Hmm... *All: We want to go adventuring, too! (After the song ended, the gang started to leave the Great Valley) *Boshi: That was fun. *Yoshi: Oh look, we're about to leave the Great Valley. *Littlefoot: Look like it. *Yoshi: Now it's the start of adventuring. *All: Yeah! *Cera: Whatever, but we're going anyway. *Chomper: Be careful for the sharptooth around. *Yoshi: By the way, we should pass by the Mysterious Beyond and check out the cool looking places in the wild. *Boshi: Most animals didn't exist in this period yet. I guess the dinosaurs exist first before the animals and humans. *Littlefoot: Humans? *Yoshi: Mind as well not talk about it. You guys don't know what a human is. *Littlefoot: Fine. *Boshi: Okie dokie, let's go now. *Chomper: Ah, time for adventuring. TO BE CONTINUED Next: The Land Before Yoshi (Chapter 4) Previous: The Land Before Yoshi (Chapter 2) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff